Contre-la-montre
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Isami Aldin avait un rêve autrefois,mais après un traumatisme dans son enfance,il abandonna vite ce rêve pour se consacrer à la cuisine.A Tootsuki,après une course poursuite dans la rue,il va faire la connaissance d'une fille tireuse d'élite en herbe et adepte de l'art du déplacement.
1. chapter 1

**Contre-la-montre**

Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Shokugeki no Soma,ni les personnages.

 _ **Prolo**_ _ **gue:**_

 _ **Partie I**_

 _Florence,Italie._

 _-Nii-chan !attend moi !dit un petit garçon qui courait après son grand frère._

 _Ce petit garçon en question a les cheveux châtain foncée et les yeux bleu océan,il est assez mince et est également un peu plus petit que son frère ainé,il s'appellait:Isami,il courait d'ailleurs vers ce dernier._

 _-Dépêche-toi !Isami !on va être en retard !dit l'ainé,et attendant son frère._

 _L'ainé avait les cheveux blonds et également les yeux bleus,il étais à peine plus grand que son petit frère,et lui,s'appelait,Takumi._

 _-Nii-chan !je...je ne veux pas aller à l'école...,dit Isami,on ne peut pas retourner à la maison ?et dire à papa et à maman que..._

 _-Pas question !coupa Takumi,de toutes façon,c'est moi qui va te défendre !je ne l'ai laisserai jamais faire !_

 _-Mais..._

 _-Pas de mais !et puis aujourd'hui_ , _on part en excursion,tu pourrai être avec_ _Barbara._

 _Et les deux frères reprirent leurs n'as jamais aimer l'école,non pas pour les classes et les cours,il a toujours été le premier de sa plutôt à cause des enfants qui le rejetait,car il était trop timide et réserver,mais il n'y avait pas que ça,son chagement de morphologie y était pour beaucoups,puisque tout les enfants le surnommait "le ballon de bodruche",la seule qui ne le surnommait pas comme ça et qui était son amis était Barbara._

 _Les deux jumeaux arrivait:_

 _-Ah,vous êtes là,dit la maitresse d'école. Nous allons bientôt partir,mettez vos sacs dans le coffre._

 _-Oui,madame,répondirent les deux frère ensemble_.

 _Le petit garçon monta dans le bus et s'assit au fon_ _d,c'est_ _là que Barbara arriva et s'assis auprès de lui._

 **0000000000000000**

 _Le bus venait d'arriver et les enfants sortirent tous du bus,et prirent chacuns leurs sacs,la maitresse leurs dit alors:_

 _-Les enfants,mettez-vous en groupe de 3._

 _Puis,chacuns_ _se mirent 3 pas 3,Isami voulu se mirent avec Takumi,mais déja deux filles allait se ,une petite fille arriva:_

 _-Isami !je me met avec toi !y a plus personne pour se mettre à trois._

 _C'étais Barbara._

 _-Euh...d'accord,dit Isami timidement._

 _-Bien,dit la que les groupes sont faits,nous allons rechercher des champignons,alors allez dans tous les coins de la forêt,mais interdictions d'aller près ou au bord de la rivière,compris ?_

 _-Oui maitresse,dirent tous les enfants._

 _ **00000000000000000000000**_

 _-Regardez les garçons il y a pleins de champignons par là,dit Barbara en pointant du doigt._

 _-Oui mais c'est près de la rivière,dit maitresse nous as dit de ne pas s'y approcher._

 _-Tu as raisons,dit Barbara._

 _Tout à coup,Barbara trébucha avec le sac de champigons qui se renversa près de la rivière._

 _-Oh !zut !je vais les chercher !dit-elle,en s'approchant près du bord._

 _-Attend !c'est dangereux !dit Isami._

 _Trop tard,Barbara glissa et tomba dans_ _le précipice._

 _-Nan !cria Isami._

 _Heureusement,elle se rattrapa sur des pierre et Isami vint dans le précipice,tout en restant il glissa à son tour,tous en emportant Barbara avec lui dans la rivière._

 **00000000000000**

 _La rivière étais profonde,et les deux amis s'accrochait main dans la main,afin de ne pas lâcher prise et se séparée,mais il y avait des rochets de partout dans le ,il vit une chute d'eau,Isami s'aggrippa sur uns branche,ne lâchant pas Barbara._

 _-A l'aide !cria Isami._

 _-Au secours !cria Barbara à son_ _tour.Aidez-nous !!!_

 _Mais la branche craqua et ils chuta ensemble dans la cascade et leurs se lâcha et ils disparuent chacuns de leurs côtés._

 **000000000000000000**

 _-A l'aide !!!_

 _Takumi entendit quelqu'un crier,il crut entendre la voix de son frère,et si ça l'était ?et si son frère avait eu des problèmes ?et Barbara ?est-ce qu'elle est en danger ?toutes ces questions le turupinait,et il étais très inquiet._

 _-Maitresse !!!dit Takumi en courant vers elle.Isami et Barbara sont en danger !!je le sens !mon frère panique à l'heurs qui l'est !_

 _-Mais voyons,Takumi,calme-toi,dit la jeune femme,nous allons les retrouver,et comment tu peux savoir qu'ils sont en danger ?_

 _-Je le sens !fit-il.Je vous l'ai dit !c'est un truc de jumeaux !vous pouvez pas comprendre !mais je suis convaincu que mon frère a des problèmes._

 _-Bon,alors ne perdont pas de temps et allons chercher Isami et Barbara,dit elle._

 _Puis,elle ordonna:_

 _-Les enfants !revenez tous ici que je puisse voir si tous le monde est là._

 _Et c'est ce que fit tous les enfants,il n'en manquit que deux:c'étais Isami et Barbara._

 _-Oh !fit-elle quand elle remarqua les deux absent.Les enfants,nous allons rechercher Isami et Barbara !_

 **00000000000000000**

 _Les enfants partirent tous rechercher Isami et Barbara,mais il étais introuvables.Takumi était mort d'inquiètude,il avait peur qui ait arriver quelque chose,il suiva la rivière et vit un ruban bleu,c'est le ruban de Barbara.Et il courru jusqu'à la chute d'eau.C'est là qu'il vit quelqu'un:ce quelqu'un étais son frère._

 _-Isami !crie Takumi._

 _Il accourue vers lui etle rpit dans ses bras en le secouant,mais aucune réaction_ _s._

 _-Isami !réveille-toi !réveille-toi petit frère !je t'en prit !ne me laisse pas seul !Isami ! cria t'il,en pleurs._

 _Il pleura de tout son corps,c'est là qu'il entendit sa maitresse d'école arriva et appella une ambulance.Plus tard,dans l'hôpital,Isami éttouffements et cracha de l'eau._

 _-Nii...chan...?dit-il,faiblement,en regardant son frère._

 _-Isami ?!ça va ?tu n'as rien ?!tu n'est pas blessé ?demanda Takumi.Repose-toi,je vais te chercher à manger et à boire et..._

 _-Attends !dit Isami.Où est Barbara ?est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _Takumi ne dit rien._

 _-Nii-chan ?demanda Isami.Où est Barbara ?_

 _-On a chercher Barbara pendant deux heures...mais...nous n'avons rien trouver..._

 _-Quoi...?nan...nan !elle peut pas être morte !je ne veux pas croire ça !BARBARAAA !!!!_

 _Il s'éffondra en pleurs,il l'as lâcher dans la rivière,mais il pensait qu'elle avait survécu,il ne peut pas croire qu'elle est morte d'une façon si injuste,et que lui est encore en vie._

 _-C'est moi nii-chan !!!dit-il,les mains dans son visage.C'est moi qui l'ait tué... !je suis un meutrier !_

 _Takumi le gifla._

 _-Je t'interdit de dire ça !tu n'est pas un meutrier !ce n'est pas de ta faute !tu as fait tous ce que tu as pu,et elle est morte par accident._

 _-Nii-chan...si seulement c'étais vrai !!!_

 _Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère,et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.Brisé à vie._

 **000000000000000000**

 **Salut,c'est ma première fic,j'ai lu beaucoups de fanfic,et maintenant,j'ai décider de m'y mettre aussi.J'adore Isami Aldini,c'est un de mes personnages préferer,donc j'ai voulu faire une fic sur lui.**

 **PS:Il y aura deux parties de l'enfance d'Isami.**


	2. Prologue partie II

**Contre-la-montre**

Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Shokugeki no Soma,ni les personnages.

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **Partie:II**_

 _Deux ans ont passée depuis la mort de Barbara,les frères Aldini ont maintenant 11 ans._ _Takumi poursuit son rêve de cuisine,quant à Isami,ce dernier est toujours traumatiser par la mort de son amie_ , _n'arrivent pas à se construire un avenir,et désesperer d'être le petit frère qui a du mal à être au même niveau que lui._ _Le déspasser est un défi,mais aussi une épreuve_. _Parfois,Isami se demande si il aurait eu un meilleur avenir si il changeait de métier pour être quelqu'un d'autre.Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre._

 _-Isami !fit son père.Tu viens en cuisine ?_

 _-Oui...fit Isami.J'arrive..._

 _Avant de refermer,l'homme vit son fils,tête baissé,avec un visage triste,il resta dans la chambre et s'approcha de son fils._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda t'il,inquiet._

 _-Rien..._

 _-Tu est sûr ?demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le lit.Tu ne vas pas très bien je trouve._

 _-Si,tout va bien papa !je vais rejoindre Nii-chan dans la cuisine et..._

 _-Dit-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _Il eut un temps avant de répondre._

 _-Papa ?est-ce que tu crois que mon destin à moi et à Nii-chan était tracé d'avance ?demanda Isami._

 _Son père fut surpris._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?demanda son père._

 _-Je sais pas,depuis la mort de Barbara,j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin froussard destiné à être cachée derrière une cuisine._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?dit son père.Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus être cuisinier ?_

 _-Non...mais...en faite...euh..._

 _-Isami..._

 _-Je vais aller rejoindre Nii-chan tout de suite !_

 _Isami partis dans la cuisine en vitesse.Il mit son tablier_. _Soudain,Takumi vint lui parler_

 _-Isami ?où est-ce que tu étais ?demanda t'il._

 _-Dans ma chambre,Nii-chan,répondit le cadet._

 _-D'accord,justement,vu que tu est là,tu pourrait aller des épices chez Peparronnita ?_

 _-Pourquoi ?on en a plus déja ?demanda Isami._

 _-Nan,mais c'est par précautions,et d'ailleurs,j'essaye de faire une nouvelle recette,et je voudrait que tu sois le premier a y goûter._

 _-Oh...d'accord_ _,dit-il en partant._

 _Il retira son tablier et partis chercher des épices dont son frère a besoin.Ca fait longtemps que son frère se sert de lui comme cobaye pour les recettes de son grand-frère,et ne s'en plaignit jamais,au contraire,il appreciait souvent que son frère accepte son jugement,ça lui fesait comprendre que son grand-frère avait besoin de lui.Tout à coup,il vit des garçons sortir des toîts de maison,et sautait jusqu'à d'autre toît de maison en fesant des acrobaties,Isami les vit courir,sauter et faire des acrobaties,la police tentait de les rattrappait mais en vain,le petit garçon se dit alors:_

 _-Moi aussi je voudrait être comme eux un jour !_

 **00000000000000000000000**

 _Isami arrivait à l'épicerie,la dame qui y tenait était très gentille,elle connaissait très bien les jumeaux Aldini,elle avait toujours très apprécier le plus jeune par sa gentillesse que par son intelligence,car en effets,Isami a un QI de 190,il avait intelligence rare et pourtant,il était aussi devenu très sportifs depuis quelque temps,en faite,depuis que Barbara est morte._

 _-Bonjour Isami,dit la dame en voyant entrer._

 _La dame en question est un peu enrobée,les cheveux brunes et les yeux de même couleurs,elle portait une robe rose et un tablier blanc,elle portait un collier avec des perles azures et des boucle d'oreille emeraudes._

 _-Bonjours madame Maria,comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?demanda Isami avec un grand sourire._

 _-Oh !je vais très bien mon petit Isami,répondit-elle.Et toi tu va bien ?est-ce que tu est venu chercher quelque chose de particulier ici ?_

 _-Oui,Nii-chan voudrait des épices et il m'a demandé de les chercher_

 _-Ah !oui,ton père avait déja fait cette commande tout à l'heure,attends moi là une seconde,je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut._

 _Isami attendit un long moment avant d'avoir les épices._

 _-Isami,tu diras à ton père que je n'ai plus de citronnelle,ni d'huile d'olive et que le vieux Altoni ne m'as toujours pas donner mes olives._

 _-D'accord,mais c'est qui le vieux Altoni ?demanda Isami._

 _-Oh,tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler Isami,ce vieux shnock n'écoute personne de toutes façon._

 _-Mais c'est qui ?tu peux quand même me me dire,Maria ?_

 _Il eut un temps avant que Maria répondre._

 _-Eh bien,puisque tu y insiste,le vieux Altoni est un viellard qui étais le commissaire chef de Florence,il étais vraiment respecter de tous,et et c'étais un homme bien,et puis,du jour au lendemain,il a étrangement changer après avoir pris sa retraite._

 _-Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de lui pour la citronnelle et les olives ?_

 _-Parce-que c'est lui qui s'occupe de la récolte,maintenant._

 _-D'accord,si vous voulez je peux aller le voir pour lui demander qu'il me donne ce que j'ai besoin._

 _-Isami,je te le déconseille,il n'aime pas beaucoups les enfants,alors je préfère que tu ne t'en mêle pas.Crois-moi,c'est mieux ainsi._

 _-D'accord,mais où est-ce qu'il habite ?demanda t'il quand même._

 _-Il habite dans la coline,vers la route qui rejoint la campagne_

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 _Isami marchait jusqu'à la route que madame Maria lui avait indiquer_ _,ainsi que les autres gens de la ville.Il se demandait toujours pourquoi cet hom_ _me que tous les gens,qui l'acclammait comme un héro autrefois,n'est qu'un vieux schnock,comme l'as dit Maria.La police,quand il étais plus petit,lui et son frère,il jouait souvent au policier et au voleur,et même si il n'arrivait pas à sociabilier avec ses camarades,il aimait tout de même être le policier,pour être le justicier de la vrai justice comme il_ _le disait souvent,il se demander si il serait comme il l'avait imaginé.Le petit garçon arrivait tout près de la colline_ _,il vit une vielle maison en bois,avec une voiture rouge juste à coté,mais elle étais très vielle et très sale,ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été entretenue._ _Ilm s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit,dès qu'il entra dans la maison,il vit d'abors le salon,un peu poussièreux et vide,il y avait un canapé rouge,un grand meuble avec un vielle télévision et une bibliothèque,et un grand tapis.Isami continua pour trouver le vieux Altoni.Son attention se reporta par une médai_ _lle,ou bien un emblème,il savait pas ce que c'étais peut-être qu'il étais dans l'armée autrefois,pensa t'il.Sa main ne se controlait plus,il voulait tellement toucher cette objet qu'il l'attirait comme un aimant_

 _-Hé !qu'est-ce que tu fait là gamin ?!!!_

 _Dès qu'il entendit cette voix,Isami partis en vitesse pour rentrer chez lui,en s'enfermant dans sa chambre terrorisé._

 **Salut !je vais faire trois partie et publier les deux et j'espère que ça vous plaira.** **C'est ma première fic,alors ne soyez pas trop indulgent.**


	3. Prologue partie 3

_Prologue:partie III_

 **Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Shokugeki no Soma,ni les personnages.**

 _Takumi venait de finir son service,il était déja tard,et Isami ne l'avait pas aidé de la journée_ _,Takumi est très soulager d'avoir fini,il pourrait enfin se reposer mais il étais aussi très inquiet pour Isami,ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester enfermé_ _dans sa chambre toute la journée,il monta dans les escaliers_ _,il entrit dans sa chambre et vit son petit en pleurs dans un coin,ses genous près de sa poitrine avec ses bras qu'il l'accrochait,son petit frère pleurait en sanglot,il tremblait même.Ni une ni deux,Takumi se précipita vers son petit frère,il s'agenouilla au près de lui et lui demanda:_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as Isami ?ça va ?demanda t'il,inquiet._

 _-Je...je suis désolé nii-chan...je...je voulait pas mais...mais...le vieux Altoni... les olives...il...il..._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses sanglot se repris._

 _-Le vieux Altoni ?les olives ?mais de quoi tu parle ?!demanda Takumi,sans comprendre.Calme-toi et explique-moi plus clairement._

 _-Madame Maria m'avait donnée les épices,mais...elle lui manquée les olives,elle m'as parler du vieux Altoni,et j'y suis allé,mais...dès que je l'ai vu...il m'as fait peur et je suis partie..._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu pleurs comme ça ? demanda Takumi._

 _Isami hocha la tête._

 _-Isami,c'est pas grave si t'as eu peur de lui,ça arrive à tout le monde,je vais te préparer à manger,tu as encore les épices ?demanda Takumi._

 _-Oui Nii-chan,ils sont là,fit Isami en montrant du doigt le sac._

 _Takumi prit le sac et alla en cuisine préparer le plat préferer de son frère_ _,c'est là qu'un menbre de sa famille fit son apparition._

 _-Takumi ?qu'est-ce tu fait encore ici ?_

 _-Oh salut papa !fit Takumi en tournant la tête,surpris.Je prépare à manger pour Isami,vu qu'il ne va pas très bien_.

 _-Comment ça ?il ne va pas très bien ?demanda son père._

 _-Non,je l'ai vu pleurer dans la chambre et il avait peur_ _,je me suis inquieter pour lui,c'est tout._

 _-Je vais aller le voir...,dit son père en montant dans la chambre de ses fils._

 _L'homme monta dans la chambre et vit son fils accrouppie dans un coin de la chambre,il s'a_ _pprocha de lui et s'accroupie._

 _-Ca ne va pas Isami ?demanda_ _son père._

 _-Je...je suis désolé papa...,dit Isami,en sanglot.Je...je voulait aller chercher des olives mais le vieux Altoni...il...il m'as..._

 _-De quoi tu parle,qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le vieux Altoni ?demanda son père._

 _Isami essuya ses larmes et prit la parole:_

 _-Je...je suis parti chercher des épices chez Maria,mais...quand je suis allé elle m'as dit qui lui manquer des épices,alors je suis partis chez le vieux Altoni,mais...quand je suis aller_ _j'ai vu une belle médaille,j'ai voulu l'a touché et le vieux Altoni m'as vu et m'as crié dessus alors je me suis enfui._

 _Isami recommanca à pleurer,et son père le prit dans ses bras et le berça_ _son fils jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras_ , _il le remit dans son lit et mit une couverture sur lui.Son père partis jusqu'à chez Maria,après tout,e_ _lle devait avoir les olives maintenant._

 _Arrivée sur place_ _,l'homme prit la commande que son fils a laissé,il eb profita pour parler à Maria:_

 _-Dit-moi Maria,le vieyx Altoni est toujours aussi grincheux ?demanda t'il._

 _-Oh !fit-elle.Tu le connait,il ne change pas,mais ton fils est partis le voir tout à l'heure..._

 _-Et il est revenu en terrorisé en pleurant,continua le père de famille._

 _Maria fut surpris._

 _-Ah bon ?!je lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas y aller !fit-elle._

 _-Oui mais tu connait Isami,il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !_

 _-Je le connait depuis sa naissance et c'est vrai,je sais aussi qu'il est le plus timide et le plus craintif des deux jumeaux._

 _-Je sais,fit le père.Mais il n'as que 11 ans,et Takumi peut l'aider à se former._

 _-J'y pense,fit Maria soudainement.Tu connait cette grande école de cuisine au Japon ?tu devrait les inscrire !je suis sûr qu'ils deviendront de grand Chef cuisisniers un jour !_

 _-Je sais que Takumi le pourrait,mais Isami...c'est une autre histoire...je ne crois pas que la cuisine est sa place._

 _-Ah oui ?tu pense qu'elle est où ?demanda Maria._

 _-Je ne sais pas...c'est à lui de décidé..._

 **00000000000000000**

 _Isami se réveilla dans son lit,le lendemain matin,il est très tôt,6h35.Il resta allongé sur son lit sans trop bougé,quand il ferma les yeux,il n'arrivait pas à dormir.Il décida de sortir de son lit et s'habilla,il repensa à sa rencontre avec le vieux Altoni,il avait une médaille très belle qu'il autait voulu avoir lui aussi._

 _-Je suis sûr qu'il était militaire avant d'être policier,pensa Isami._

 _Son frère se réveilla et alla lui aussi s'habiller,Isami n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était dans ses pensés depuis une heure.Ils partirent ensuie tous les deux à l'école._

 **000000000000000000**

 _Après l'école,les frères Aldini retourna chez eux au restaurant pour aller aider leurs parents à travailler.Ils fallaient ensuite passer quelque commande et quelque livraisons,ce fut Isami qui s'en chargea_. _Son père lui avait dit qu'il pourrait aller où il voudra si il finissait toutes ses livraisons,et c'est ce qu'il fit.Isami repensa au vieux Altoni,il voulait aller présenté des excuses au viel homme._

 **000000000000000000**

 _Isami partis chez le vieux Altoni,plus il_ _était effrayé,mais il devait affornter cette homme,il voulait s'excuser pour s'avoir "incruster" chez lui.Il toqua à la porte et entra:_

 _-Monsieur Altoni ?demanda Isami_. _V- Vous êtes là ?_

 _Le viel homme s'avança près d'Isami._

 _-Encore toi sale gamin !dit le viel homme._

 _-Je...je voulait m'excuser pour hier,je voulait juste vous demander ce que Maria n'acait pas dans son épicerie et..._

 _-Sort d'ici maintenant,dit le viel homme en partant._

 _-Attendez !fit Isami en fouillant dans son sac.Je vous ai apporter quelque chose !c'est moi qui as tout fait tout seul !_

 _Isami sortit une petite boites en plastique,contenant de nourriture._

 _-Ce sont des lasagne !je me suis dit que vous auriez faim !dit Isami._

 _A contre coeur,le viel homme accepta la nourriture faites par l'enfant.Isami se tournait vers la médaille._

 _-Voud aviez été dans l'armée monsieur ?demanda Isami._

 _-Non...j'ai été policier pendant longtemps,c'est pour être le héro de Florence que j'ai reçu cet insigne._

 _-Pourquoi vous avez arrêter ?demanda Isami._

 _-J'ai été forcé de prendre ma retraite,répondit Altoni._

 _-Pourquoi ?demanda Altoni._

 _-Je suis trop vieux pour être policier._

 _Isami ne répondit rien.Altoni mangea les lasagnes d'Isami._

 _-Je peux l'avoir ?demanda Isami en parlant de la médaille._

 _-Hors de question !fit Altoni.Même si tu dois faire les meilleurs lasagnes d'Italie,tu n'aura pas ma médaille pour autant !_

 _Isami souriait au compliment de ses lasagnes,ils les avait préparait exclusivement pour lui._

 _-Tout le monde dit que vous étiez le policier de la vrai justice,dit le garçon._

 _-C'était avant,dit le viel homme._

 _-Vous pourriez m'apprendre à devenir policier ?demanda Isami.S'il vous plait ?!!!_

 _-Tu est trop jeune pour ça !dit Altoni.Maintenant rentre chez toi,tes parents doivent s'inquièter._

 _Le petit garçon ne répondit plus rien,et partie._

 **000000000000000000**

 _Isami continua d'aller voir le vieux Altoni,le viel homme finit par apprecier la compagnie du garçon,Altoni lui parlait de sa fille,dont il n'avait plus un seul contact depuis quinze ans.Il lui parlait également de ses aventures en tant que "chef de la vrai justice de Florence" surnommait Isami.Plus Isami continuait d'aller voir le vieux Altoni,moins il était présent auprès de sa famille._

 _-Dit monsieur Altoni,dit Isami.Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais chercher à reprendre contacte avec votre fille ?_

 _-J'ai peur..._

 _-Même les grands heros ont peur ?dit Isami._

 _-Eh oui...dit Altoni.Tu dois avoir peur de quelque chose toi aussi ?_

 _-J'ai...j'ai peur de l'eau...,avoua Isami.Je ne sais pas nager._

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-Oui...il y a deux ans,j'ai failli me noyer dans la rivière,mais il y avait une fille qui était avec moi,elle...elle est morte..._

 _Le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux_

 _-Ecoute Isami,le meilleur moyen de vaincre tes peurs est de les affrontter !même si ça un rapport avec ton passé._

 _Le jeune garçon n'oubliait jamais ce qu'il dit.Le vieux Altoni sortit des fiche de papier et les tendit à Isami avec un stylo._

 _-Tiens !je voudrait que tu remplisse ces fiches._

 _-C'est quoi ?des controle ?_

 _-Un peu oui._

 **00000000000000**

 _Isami était revenu tard chez lui,il vit le visage furieux de son père._ _-Où était-tu Isami ?!j'était mort d'inquiètude !fit son père._ _-Je...j'était chez le vieux Alton_ _i...,fit Isami._ _-Encore ?!Isami nous n'en pouvons plus !moi et ta mère on ne te vois plus !ton frère est inquièt également,dès demain,je ne veux plus que tu aille voir le vieux Altoni !_ _-Mais papa !je voudrait être comme lui en grandissant !un policier !je ne veux pas faire de la cuisine._ _Le petit garçon reçue une gifle sur la joue._ _-Hors de question !tu sera comme ton frère !un chef cuisinier et rien d'autre !_ _Le petit garçon fonça dans sa chambre et pleurait pendant des heurs._ **00000000000000000**

 _Isami n'était pas revenu chez le vieux Altoni depuis une semaine,ce qui énerva le petit.Son père dit que c'est suffisant pour lui et qu'il peut aller le voir.Le jeune garçon prépara un plat avant de partir chez le viel homme._ _-Monsieur Altoni !c'est moi !Isami !_ _Aucune réponse._ _-Monsieur Altoni ?refit Isami._ _Le petit garçon se dirigea vers la chambre de l'homme.Il lacha son plat quand il vit l'homme la corde autour du cou,sans vie._ _Plusieurs heures se passa et Isami resta paralyser pendant des heures,jusqu'à que des mains cacha ses yeux._ _-Nii-chan !cria le plus jeune avant de se jeter dans ses bras._ _Depuis ce jour,Isami avait abandonner son rêve avant d'avoir une nouvelle peur:les cordes en pendaison._


	4. Chapitre1:

**Diclaimers:Magalie,Daiki et Kyle m'appartienne.Shokugeki no Soma et ses personnages appartienne à Yuto Tsukada.**

 **Coucou !voici le premier chapitre qui sera publié avec le deuxième** **chapitre.Dans le premier,vous allez connaitre la "fille tireuse d'élite en herbe et adepte de l'art du déplacement".Dans le deuxième,on va savoir ce qui est arrivé à Isami après le suicide du vieux Altoni.**

 **Cette histoire sera bourrés référence de film policier,comme dans ce chapitre,ce sera Rush Hour 1,un film américain comique que je vous recommande.**

 **Petit Oiseau Bleu: Merci que cette histoire te plait !j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

-Hey dégage tête de noeud !dit une jeune fille en voiture.

-Assassinte !dit un conducteur.

Alors que cette fille débrayait toutes la route d'Akihabara dans la ville de Tokyo,elle se gara dans un parking pas loin d'un petit fast food,où un garçon plus grand qu'elle avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons,un peu gros l'attendait.Elle sortit de la voiture,le garçon avait les bras croisé.

-Kyyyyyle !dit-elle les mains en l'air.Ca boume mec !

-T'es en retard !dit il.

-Comment ça je suis en retard !dit-elle.C'est toi qu'est en retard !ça fait des heurs que je t'attend !

-Ca finit de te foutre de ma gueule !dit il.je suis garée ici ça fait des heurs !j'était dans le restaurant !

-Hey !te fout pas de ma gueule !dit-elle.Je t'ai dit derrière le restaurant !j'ai pas envie de me faire prendre par les poulets !enfin c'est pas la peine !je suis en retard et toi aussi !

Elle vit un pistolet près.

-Hey !fit-elle.Mais range ton jouet !allez (elle tape un coup de le coffre)ouvre ton coffre !

La discussion était close,le garçon montra dans sa voiture une boite contenant un petit boitier avec des fils de partout.

-Alors ?dit-il.

-Ouah !c'est génial !dit-elle.C'est quoi ?!

-Du C-4,répondit Kyle.

-Du C-4 ?dit-elle.

Kyle hocha la tête.

-Et merrdee !dit-elle.

Kyle la regarda méfiant.

-Il y a un problème ?demanda t'il.

-Mais y a aucuns problème !comment t'as réussi à t'en procurer ?

-Je te dirais pas mon fabricant,répondit-il.

-Ton fabricant ?!!!fit-elle.

Soudain,deux policier sortit du restaurant et les interpella:

-Éloignez-vous de la voiture !dit l'un des policiers.

-Hey !dit-elle.Salut les fillettes !

-Mains sur la tête !dit le deuxième.

-Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y monsieur l'agent ?!demanda t'elle avec ironie.

-Execution !fit le premier.

-Oh !mais vous énervez pas comme ça !

Mais Kyle se retourna,prit la jeune fille et pointa l'arme sur le coté de sa tempe.Les deux policiers sortit leurs armes.

-Allez arrête !dit le premier policier.Tu va pas faire une connerie !

-Et si bien-sûr !dit Kyle.

-Et nan il déconne il va pas le faire !dit-elle.

\--Nan je déconne pas !rétorqua Kyle.

-Si si !c'est un marrant !

-Nan je suis pas un marrant !

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?dit-elle.C'est mon mec !on discutait le coup !

-Tu va mettre tes mains sur la tête !dit le policier.

-Je vais lui exploser la tête et vous retrouverez ses morceaux aux quatres coins de la rue !dit Kyle.Maintenant vous allez remontez dans votre caisse et allez faire mumuse ailleurs !

-Bah voilà vous l'avez enervez !dit-elle.Laissez moi lui parler !

Elle se retourna et lui mit son poing dans la figure,ce qui le fit tomber et il se cogna sur sa voiture,elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux policier.

-Pas un geste !dit le second policier.

-Ok !dit-elle.C'est cool !il dort,maintenant,vous allez remontez dans votre bagnole et...

-Mets les mains sur la tête !dit le second.

-Mais enfin !vous voyez que la situation est reglé !

-MAINS SUR LA TÊTE !!!

Kyle prit son pistolet et tira sur le policier de droite avant de tirer sur celui de gauche.La jeune fille tenta de sauter dans sa "voiture" mais échoua pendant que Kyle démarra la sienne et sortit du parking.La jeune fille sortit un pistolet et tira sur la voiture de Kyle,elle réussi à creuver deux de ses pneus et les fenêtre arrière.Kyle tenta tant bien que mal de manoeuvrer son véhicule pour se tenir sur la route,il rentra dans plusieurs voiture tandis que la fille continuait de tirer.

-Mais elle est tarée !y du C-4 dans le coffre !

La jeune fille continua de tiré et de recharger le pistolet,Kyle sortit de la voiture en marche et la jeune fille tira dans le coffre où le C-4 y était,ce qui fait exploser la voiture.

-Ouais !!!dit-elle avant de prendre la fuite.

 **000000000000000000000**

Dans un quartier un plus loin de Tootsuki,il y avait un lycée privé,le lycée Nishi,un simple lycée comme tant d'autres,les uniformes était composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un plantalon bleu marine,pour les filles,ce fut une jupe,et un cravate pour les garçons,et un ruban pour les filles.Ce lycée était très bannal,mais c'était qu'une simple face,à l'intèrieure,c'était autre chose.

-Magalie !fit un garçon.

La dite Magalie se tourna vers lui,ce garçon avais des cheveux noir et des yeux bruns,il portait des lunettes et avait des fiches.

-Tiens !dit le garçon.

-Merci Daiki !dit Magalie.Tu as trouver où se localiser les données ?

-Ouais !au faites,c'est vrai que t'as fait explosé du C-4 ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?demanda Magalie.

-Des rumeurs qui circule !alors c'est vrai ?!il est où Kyle ?

-En taule !les flics l'on arrêter pour possessions d'armes et explosifs.

-Et toi tu t'es encore sauver !dit Daiki.

-Que veut-tu que je fasse ?!dit-elle.Je vais pas me faire arrêté !

-T'as détruit la moitié d'un quartier !dit-il.

-Il était complètement pourri de toutes manière !rétorqua Magalie.

-On a perdu plein de preuves !dit Daiki.

-On en a encore un petit peu !

-Et la police en a besoin !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fait explosé le C-4.

Daiki poussa un long soupir,il connaissait Magalie,elle haissait les flics,ce qui lui attire souvent des ennuies,mais en plus,elle se promène avec un pistolets !ce qui est encore plus pire.

-Bon !fit-elle.Où sont les données ?

-Tu sera choquée si je te le dit !

-Où ça ?

-A Tootsuki !dit-il.

-L'école de cuisine ?dit-elle.

-Oui !répondit Daiki.

-Ce sera facile alors !


	5. Chapitre 2:

**Disclaimers:Shokugeki No Soma appartient à Yuto Tsukada.**

 **WARNING:Mentions de Spoilers dans ce chapitre.**

Six ans ont passé depuis cette "accident",comme avait dit le père des deux jumeaux.Un an et demi après ce malheureux "accident",Takumi et Isami ont entrée dans la prestigieuse école de cuisine la plus renommé mondialement:Tootsuki.Isami n'as jamais parlé du vieux Altoni à qui que ce soit,ni même parler de son rêve d'être policier.Takumi s'est occuppé de son petit frère pendant qu'il souffrait intèrieurement et le protégait quand ce dernier avait peur.En parlant de peur,depuis la mort du viel Altoni,Isami avait peur des cordes,ou plutôt,des cordes attacher comme "pendu".Même si il avait abandonné ce rêve,il s'imaginait encore être un flic,c'était son plan B si il était renvoyé de Tootsuki.Il espèrait qu'un jour le destin lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce.

-Yukihira !cria Takumi.Je ne perderais pas contre toi !

Isami poussa un long soupir et souris,même à 17 ans,son frère est toujours aussi immature.Il était dans la salle,tout les élèves étaient convoqués,il y avait Yukihira,Megumi,Erina,Hisako et d'autres élève de la 92 èmme Génération y était.La classe entière

discutait,il attendait patiemment qu'un professeur vienne.La porte fut ouverte.

-Bonjour !dit cette personne.

Ce fut Senzeamon Nakiri qui arriva.

-Tous le monde !si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parlez de votre avenir !dit le doyen.

Tous furent silencieux.

-Chacuns de vous ont eu la même idée en tête de sortir avec votre diplômes !mais vous ignorez si vous pourriez faire autrechose dans votre vie,la plupart d'entre vous obt des parents qui possède un restaurant,qu'il soit grand ou petit,mais d'autre n'ont pas ce privilège.

Il sortit une masse de feuille.

-Je vous ai préparé un simple contrôle comme un examen !seul la cuisine n'est pas dans ces feuilles !vous aurez plusieurs matières;Maths,Japonais,Histoire,Sciens et aussi d'autres examens hors sujet !vous avez cinq heurs.

Les fiches de papiers étaiens distribuer sur chaques élèves,il y avait une dizaines de feuilles,et il devrait remplir ça en cinq heurs.Alors que les élèves se démêler pour réfléchir dans leurs tête,Isami ne perdit pas de temps pour remplir ces feuilles,ses fiches lui rappellait ce que le vieux Altoni lui fesait remplir.

 _-Oublie le !dit son père.Je sais que c'est triste,mais il est mort !et tu ne pourras pas le faire revenir à la vie !alors remet-toi en cuisine !tout de suite !_

Isami se secoua la tête,son père l'avait harcelé pour qu'il l'oublie,c'est Takumi qui l'as aidé à faire son deuil.Ce dernier était entrain de stressé à réfléchir comme ça,pour Yukihira,ça ne l'arrangait pas non plus.

 **00000000000000000**

-Quoi ?!fit Yukihira.61 seulement !

-J'ai eu 84,dit Megumi.

-T'as eu la meilleurs note du dortoir !dit Yuki.J'ai 63.

-Et moi 60 !dit Takumi.

-T'as eu une si pire note que moi ?!se moqua Yukihira.

-J'ai eu 96 !dit Erina.Vous ne ferez pas mieux que moi.

-Et toi Isami ?demanda Megumi.

-100,répondit-il.

Tous furent silencieux.

-Tu te moque de nous ?!dit Yukihira.

Il prit les fiches d'Isami et vit bien le 100 en rouge.

-C-Coment t'as fait ?!demanda t'il.T'as triché c'est sur !

-Non !défendit Takumi.Isami a un QI de 190 !c'est tout !

-Un QI de 190 !!!dit les résidents du Polar Star.

-Et toi,Takumi ?!dit ment ça se fait quet tu sois aussi bête que ton frère !

-Ferme là !!!dit Takumi.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais j'ai une question !dit Megumi.Avec tes connaissances,tu pourrait être avocat ou medecin !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'interresse le plus !répondit Isami.Et puis,j'aime beaucoups la cuisine.

-C'est dommage !dit Erina.Avec ton intelligence,tu pourrais faire autre chose que de la cuisine.

Isami ne répondit rien,il ne voulait plus en parler.

 **00000000000000000000**

Le lendemain,ce fut une autre épreuve qui attendait les jeune cuisiniers de Tootsuki,ils devraient préparé n'importe quel plat,et ce plat ferait compter des points au élève,les trois derniers ayant reçu le moins de points serait immédiattement renvoyé.Takumi et Isami n'avait jamais à s'en faire,puisque Takumi est le meilleur de l'académie en plus de faire partie du Conseil des 10.

 _La veille._

 _-Isami !tu est sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?demanda Takumi._

 _-Non Nii-chan !dit Isami.Tout va bien !_

Mais Takumi n'en crois pas un seul mot,il craignait quelque chose pour son petit frère,quelque chose d'horrible.

Les résultats furent mis,dans les 5 premiers,il y avait Erina,Yukihira,Takumi,Megumi et Alice,les autres arrivait dans le top 10 ou le top 15.

-Mais je suis placé où ?demanda Isami.

C'est vrai qu'il ne trouvait pas le nom de son frère,ce qui l'inquiètait,même si il se trouvait dans le top 20 ou 30,ça ne le dérangait pas,sur 70 élèves,il pourrait bien le trouver quelque part.Takumi chercha le nom d'Isami dans la liste,jusqu'à qu'il ait trouvé.

-Isami !sayez !dit Takumi,fier.Je t'ai trouver tu es...

69ème...sur 70 élèves,il n'arrivait pas à le croire,Isami non plus,il resta tétanisé,il n'as pas pu tomber aussi bas,même si il avait eu la meilleur notes hier,il n'as pas réussi à se concentré,il était renvoyé.Qu'allait-il dire à ses parents ?à son oncle ?à tout le monde ?si le vieux Altoni le voyait ?que dirait-il ?Il resta longtemps la tête baissé,les yeux dans le vide,qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?rien.Quand soudain,un coup de feu retentit,et un jeune fille débarqua.

 **Alors ?qu'en avez vous pensez ?laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plait !Dans le prochain chapitre,on aura droit à la rencontre entre Magalie et Isami.Au prochain Chapitre !**


	6. Chapitre 3:

**Disclaimers:Magalie m'appartient.Shokugeki no Soma appartient à Tsukasa Yuto.**

 _3 heurs avant..._

 _-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?demanda_ _Daiki._

 _-Oui !répondit Magalie.J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !_

 _-Tu as prit un pistolet ?demanda Daiki._

 _-Non,ce sera beaucoups trop facile !dit-elle._

 _-Prend en un quand même !dit son ami à lunette.Si ça se trouve,tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec l'uns d'eux !_

 _-Daiki !fit Magalie,fatigué.Ce sont des apprentis cordon bleu !ils ne me causerons aucuns problème !_

 _-Magalie !dit-il.Prend en un !si la situation est critique._

 _-Ok,mais un seul !et je sais même pas si je devrait prendre des balles !_

 **000000000000000**

-On ne bouge plus !les mains en l'air !

À Tootsuki,c'était la panique,les élèves tremblait comme des feuilles et ne voulait pas faire le moindre geste,de peur de se faire tirer dessus,Isami n'avait pas l'air impressionné du tout,au contraire,il avait plutôt l'air incrédule,jusqu'à que la jeune fille prenne la parole:

-Sortez immédiatement de ce batiment si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à mes fourbes !ordonna t'elle.

Les autres élèves s'éxècutèrent en vitesse avant qu'Isami attrape uns des élèves par le bras.

-Attend !c'est qui cette fille ?demanda Isami.

-Tu l'as connais pas ?!!!fit l'élève.C'est Magalie Clarence !!!c'est la criminelle la plus rechercher du Japon !

-Comment ça ?

-Cette fille est une des meilleurs tireuse d'élite du monde !et elle était collègienne à Mikuro quand s'est produit l'attentat !

L'attentat de Mikuro ?Isami en avait entendu parler,il y aurait eu 7 morts,et une seul personne les aurait tous tués,d'après la police,il y aurait eu une prise d'otage,sept personnes sont conscernés,Magalie Clarence aurait été impliquer,ainsi qu'un autre collégien.

-Il faut partir d'ici !si tu y reste,c'est ta vie qui y risque !

Isami vit le pistolet de Magalie,quand quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

 **0000000000000000**

 _Florence,Italie.6 ans auparavant..._

 _-Isami,dit le vieux Altoni.Regarde ce pistolet._

 _Le petit garçon regarda le pistolet du viel homme._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?demanda Isami._

 _-Dit-moi,combien as t'il de balle dans cet arme ?_ _Isami inspecta le pistolet et vit le chargeur,il avait l'air très vieux ce pistolet._ _-Il y en a trois,répondit Isami._ _-C'est bien,et tu sais comment ?_ _-Bein...c'est un revolver !il est facile de le voir par les balles !_ _-Oui...d'apparence...,dit le vieux Altoni.Mais si tu as à faire à quelqu'un qui possède un revolver ou un pistolet,tu dois regarder son visage...il faut que tu lise elle son anxieté,sa peur,son courage,tu dois savoir à qui tu as à faire !_ _-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec les balles ?demanda Isami._ _-Cet personne representera son arme,dit Altoni.Si par exemple,le tireur serait allé dans un école maternelle,le tiereur pourrait prendre très peu de balle,puisque les enfants ne lui feront jamais de mal,en revanche,si il serait dans une banque,il y aurait deux recharge de balle._ _-Et si il serait dans une cuisine ?demanda Isami._ _-Un restaurant ?probablement le mêmes balle que si il était dans une école ou un banque...mais...tout dépend de cet personne et de son assurance sur le terrain..._ **00000000000000000**

Isami avait maintenant compris quelque chose,il analysa son regard et avança devant elle,doucement,il avait un regard méfiant jusqu'a s'arrêté en face d'elle.

-Maintenant arrête ça !dit Isami.Tu n'as mis qu'une balle pour nous faire peur !

Magalie n'en revenait pas,il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution,et vit !elle décida de donner un coup entre ses deux jambes avant de prendre la fuite,mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire courir après.

 **Attendez !ce n'est pas fini !le prochain chapitre il y aura une course poursuite entre nos deux protagoniste !Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !Au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre 4:

**Disclaimers:Magalie et le commissaire m'appartient.**

 **Shokugeki no Soma et ses personnages appartienne à Yuto Tsukada.**

 **Coucou !vous inquièter pas !je ne suis pas morte !c'est pour ça que je publie un nouveau chapitre !et c'est dans celui là que Magalie et Isami vont faire connaissance !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Isami courru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait,à la poursuite de Magalie,qu'importe ce qu'elle avait volée,il fallait la rattraper.Mais le problème,c'est qu'il n'as jamais été aussi loin,quand cette dernière vit que son "pourchasseur" continuait de la suivre,elle pivota vers la droite où se trouvait la route,heureusement,il était en pleine ville,et la circulation était fluide.Magalie se retourna et vit que le garçon la suivait encore,Magalie opta alors une autre solution:le marché.Elle s'y dirigea,c'était très mouvementé,et les espaces étaient réduite,Isami continua tout de même sa poursuite,il sauta sur les banc et glissa en dessous,et quand Magalie le vit encore:

-Rah !il est collant !ragea t'elle.

Elle opta donc pour une dernière solutions:les toits.Bien ce ne soit pas comme en France ou en Italie,les toit urbain japonais sont plats et les immeuble très rapprocher,elle trouva un moyen de monter,Isami n'avait pas l'air très fatigué de sa course poursuite,monta lui aussi sur les toits et y sauta quand elle changeait de toit.

 **00000000000000**

Magalie pouvait enfin soufflée,elle avait enfin réussi à s'échapper du garçon,elle sortit de sa poche la chose dont elle avait volée.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu m'avait semé ?

Magalie remit vite l'objet dans la poche.Encore lui...

-Redonne moi tout de suite ce que tu as volé !fit Isami.

-Et puis quoi encore ?!fit elle.Tu l'as veux ?faudra me passer sur le corps !

-Je ne veux pas de problème,dit Isami.

-Eh bien retourne dans ta cuisine à préparer de la paté !et laisse moi partir !

-Hors de question !dit il.

-Mauvaise réponse...,fit elle.

Magalie se lança sur lui pour l'assomer,mais Isami a de très bon réflexe,et esquiva le coup de la jeune fille,le garçon prit le poignet de la jeune fille mais elle lui donna un coup de tête,ce qui le fit lacher mais son pied lui,pivota pour faire tomber Magalie,elle se releva et donna quelque coup de poing à Isami,mais ce dernier avait une technique spécial et l'utilisa,jusqu'à qu'elle lui pointe son pistolet entre les deux yeux.

-Maintenant,laisse moi partir où...

-Ne bougez plus !

Lorsqu'ils se retournairent,ils vit deux policiers.

-Regardez qui on a prit dans nos filets !dit l'un d'eux.Magalie Clarence !c'est le chef qui va être content !

 **000000000000000**

Dans le commisairiat de Tokyo,Magalie et Isami étaient placé en garde à vue,Magalie fut privée de son arme,ainsi des données qu'elle avait en sa possesion,elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ca fait des années que je suis là !que les flics ne me tombent jamais dessus !et toi,tu débarque et tu foire tout !t'est content maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à Tootsuki ?demanda Isami,énervé.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !dit elle.D'ailleurs,pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?!

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser filer !répondit Isami.

Magalie ragait encore.Ce garçon l'insupporte !son poing était serré jusqu'à la peau,elle fronça longuement les sourcils,pendant que le policier regarder attentivement les documents qu'il entre sa possession.

-Quand est-ce que nous sortirons d'ici ?demanda Isami.

-Entre 24 et 48 h,répondit Magalie.Pour le moment,on va passer la nuit ici.

-Super...,marmona Isami.Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu veux bien faire,Isami...

-Isami ?fit-elle.Tu t'appelle Isami ?

-Oui,répondit il.Je m'appelle Isami Aldini.

-Aldini ?c'est italien ?demanda Magalie.

-Oui...je viens de Florence...à Toscane.Et toi ?d'où tu viens ?

-De Paris,en France.Alors comme ça tu italien,je me doutais bien que tu ne sois pas japonais,je ne connais aucuns japonais qui est capable de me suivre.

-Merci...,fit il à peine audible.

-Si tu n'est pas tes talents au combat,où les as-tu eu ces réflèxe ?

-C'est le vieux Altoni qui me l'as appris...

-Le vieux Altoni ?

-Un ancien policier...

-Un poulet ?!!s'exclama t'elle.Tu veux être un ripoux comme le commissaire toi aussi !

-Un ripoux ?c'est quoi un ripoux demanda Isami.

Magalie n'as pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme sortis par l'autre porte qui est juste à coté du bureau où le policier était assis,ce dernier se leva de sa chaise.

-Commissaire !vous allez être heureux !moi et mon coéquipier avons capturer Magalie Clarence !et son acolyte !

-Ce n'est pas mon acolyte !protesta Magalie.

-Je ne l'as connais même pas !dit Isami.

-Est-ce que vous avez les données ?demanda le commissaire.

-Oui !répondit le policier.

L'homme en uniforme montra la clé dans laquelle il y avait les quelque données que Magalie avait volé.

-Bien !maintenant,allé chercher des personnes qui pourras les ramener !dit le commissaire.

-Voilà ce qu'est un ripoux Isami,et attend,ce n'est pas le pire...

 **000000000000000**

Lorsqu'Isami sortit de la garde à vue,c'est pour retourner à Tootsuki,ce fut Soma qui alla le chercher,Takumi était retenue sur un réunion en tant du C10.Ca rassurait beaucoups Isami,il ne voulait pas voir la tête de son grand frère.

Arrivée à l'appartement,il n'eut de refermer la porte que quelqu'un se jeta sur avant de lui donner une étreinte.

-Isami !ça va ?tu est blessé ?tu as faim ?tu as soif ?tu est fatigué ?tu devrais te reposer dans ton lit !je...je vais faire tes bagages et...

-Nii-chan !tout va bien !je vais bien !rassura Isami.Mais je suis désolé d'être renvoyé...

-Isami...ce n'est rien...dit Takumi.Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand on m'avait dit que tu était arrêter !

-Je ne t'en veux pas !dit Isami.Après tout,c'est à moi de payer les consequences,mais...que diras papa quand il sera ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ne t'en fait pas !je vais m'arrangait avec ça !dit Takumi.

-Il ne sera pas renvoyer !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit,il vit le doyen Nakiri,le commissaire,ainsi que Magalie.

-Mr Nakiri !fit Takumi.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ton frère !fit le doyen.Il ne sera pas renvoyer,enfin...si il accepte les conditions !

-Quelle conditions ?!fit Magalie et les deux frères Aldini en même temps.

-J'allais y venir !fit le commissaire.Pour commencer,je suis le commissaire Nakamoto !et je voudrais vous embocher toi et Isami.

-Nous embocher ?!fit les deux concernées.

-Oui,la police japonaise est très occuper entre les yakuzas et les affaires étranges qui se produits à Tokyo,et toi Magalie,tu sais parfaitement trouver toutes les données qui nous manquait,quand à toi Isami,j'ai vu que tu étais le seul à pouvoir la rattrapper,et tu utilise beaucoups de technique que la police utilisait autrefois.

-C'est pour faire des compliments que vous m'avez amener jusque là ?fit Magalie.

-Non,répondit Nakamoto.En faite,les Byakuren,des yakuzas très dangereux,aurait infiltré un port d'arme avant d'y volé des milliers d'armement avant de les revendre à d'autres Yakuzas.

-Ils ont aussi des bombes et des armes chimiques comme de l'acide et du gaz sarin à leur disposition,fit Magalie.

-Mais nous ne connaissons pas leurs chef,et c'est ça que je veux !en plus !la légende dit que les Byakuren aurait une liste qui nommerait les fabriquant des Byakuren.

-Leurs fabricant...,fit Magalie.

-Et je voudrait sue vous m'aiderait avec la police,ainsi qu'avec d'autre affaires !

-Et si on refuse ?demanda Magalie,méfiante.

-Si vous refusez,dit Nakamoto.Toi Magalie,tu sera exilé du Japon,et toi Isami,tu rentreras chez toi,en Italie,puisque tu est renvoyé,alors si vous acceptez,l'une pourras continuer ses études au Japon,quand à l'autre,il pourras rester à Tootsuki.Alors,vous acceptez de faire équipe ?

Les deux personnes réfléchit un instant,Magalie ne supporte pas les flics,mais travaillez pour eux en échange de rester au Japon,là c'est du chantage !Quand à Isami,il ne savait pas quoi penser,c'est vrai qu'il rêvait d'entrer dans la police,mais si son père le savait ?que dirait il ?il serait en colère contre lui !il lui avait dit que le cuisine sera sa seul passion,mais...la cuisine était-il pour lui ?ou pour sa famille ?ils ignorait,son père serait tout de même en colère contre lui si il s'avait qu'il étaitn renvoyer.

Il respira un bon coup.

Elle respira un bon coup.

Avant de dire:

-C'est d'accord !

-Je marche !

 **Alors ?que pensez vous de la "collaboration" entre nos deux protagonistes ?vous avez aimez ce chapitre ?vous pouvez me laissez un commentaire,excusez moi de faire un réflexion,mais...je reçois peu de commentaire,est-ce que c'est payant ?moi j'en ai pas l'impression,je suis sûr qu'il y en a beaucoups comme moi qui ont ce genre de problème,alors s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire,et pas que pour moi,aussi pour les autres auteurs.**

 **Bref,au prochain chapitre !**

 **Byakuren:Lotus blanche en japonais.**


	8. Chapitre 5:Associés

**Disclaimers:Magalie m'appartient.Shokugeki no Soma et ses personnages appartienne à** **Yuto Tsukada.**

-Ils faut que je te dise quelque chose,Isami.

L'italien regardait la française.

-A quel sujet ?

-Cette mission,répondit Magalie.Si ils veulent de nous c'est parce qu'il reconnaissent leurs incappacité face à ce genre de gangs.

-Je l'ai remarqué,répondit Isami.Même le vieux Altoni disait que la police avait bien changée.

-Encore ton héros italien,dit Magalie,sarcastiquement.

Magalie et Isami était en pleine nuit entrain de surveiller un viel entrepôt,deux personnes qui venait et qui sortaient,puis encore deux autres personnes venait et puis sortait,et un va-et-viens continuelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?demanda Isami.

-Si on se montre tout de suite,nous sommes morts !chuchota Magalie.

-Alors on attends ?demanda Isami.

Magalie sortit la paire de lunettes de ses yeux pour voir le visage son soi-disant "acolyte forcé".

-Dit-moi Isami,est-ce que le poulet italien t'as appris à être patient dans des missions comme celle-ci ?

-Je croyais que la patience n'était pas ton fort...fit Isami.Vu le fracas que tu as fait à Tootsuki.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas,Aldini,répondit calmement Magalie.C'est que j'était dans une école de cuisine,pas face à un trafic d'armement avec des yakuzas experimenté.

-Mais tu t'es quand même fait poursuivre par un apprenti cordon bleu et tu faillis te faire mettre à terre.

-Je sais,dit elle avec sa paire de jumelle.Oulà y a de l'action !

-Montre !

Magalie lui donna sa paire de jumelle,et Isami vit un camion ouvert,sortant deux gros colis,deux hommes prit les colis.

-C'est ça d'après toi ?demanda Isami.

-Oui...,répondit Magalie.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention,il ramena trois autres colis,sauf qu'il y avait un symbole sur ces colis.

-Sauf eux...,répondit Magalie.Ces symboles...regarde !il les amène ailleurs,à mon avis,il doit être pour quelqu'un d'autre...viens avec moi !

Isami la suivi,il s'approcha de plus près lorsqu'il vit des piles de feuilles

-Les Byakuren sont bien équipés,fit Isami.

-Arrête de leur faire des compliments,Isami !fit Magalie.

-Enfin Magalie regarde !dit-il.Tu ne trouve pas ça louche ?ces types qui cache ces armes !et pourquoi ils sentent le café ces boites

-Ca sent le lait chaud aussi ?fit Magalie d'un ton moqueur.Si c'est le cas je me ferais bien un latte !

-Y a quelqu'un par là !cria une voix.

Isami et Magalie se retourna et couru en vitesse,il se retrouva dans les locaux du batiment.Magalie sortit son arme et tira plusieurs coups de feu,ainsi que les dealers.Isami monta plusieurs escaliers tout en évitant les balles.Magalie le suivie de près,avant de sortir du batiment,il se retrouva vers l'océan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demanda Isami.

-Une seule chose:sauter !dit-elle avant de plonger.

Pour Isami,ce fut autre chose,il ne pouvait pas sauter,il ne pouvait pas.

 _Barbara..._

Ce nom...sa meilleur amie est morte à cause de l'eau,il ne peux pas...il ne peux pas...

-Isami !dépêche-toi !cria Magalie.

Sa voix le réveilla,il se décida à plonger.Mais il ne réfléchissait pas...

 _Isami !Isami !_

Une jeune fille l'appellait,mais il ne savait pas qui,il manqua de plus en plus d'air,il lacha de bulles d'air de sa bouche,il était de moins en moins conscient,puis,le trou noir.

 **0000000000000000**

-Isami !

Cet voix,ce fut une voix féminine.Il senti quelqu'un appuyer sur ses poumons,des lèvres s'approcher des siennes.Lorsque l'air arriver jusqu'à ses poumons,il se releva vivement et recracha l'eau dans sa gorge et ettouffa,un main tapota son dos.

-Ca va ?demanda cette voix.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix,il vit Magalie le regardait sévèrement.Il hocha vivement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne savais pas nager !dit-elle.

-Je... _è difficile da spiegare*_

-Ne commence pas à me parler en italien !tu m'as fait lâcher le coeur quand j'ai vu que tu ne te réveillais pas !

-Je suis désolé...je...

-Répond à ma question !pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne savais pas nager ?!ça nous aurait fait évité des problèmes !

-Je...ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas nager...c'est que j'ai peur de l'eau...

-Et ça non plus tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?!!

-Ce sont des choses qui ne te regarde pas !cria Isami.D'ailleurs,je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as accepté !

-Nous sommes forcés d'êtres co-équipiers !répliqua Magalie.Si on ne le fait pas,pour moi ce sera l'exil,et pour toi c'est le renvoi immédiat !

-Je le sais,répondit Isami.Mais dit-moi,pourquoi tu ne me raconte pas ce qu'il s'est produit lors de la fusillade,que s'est-il vraiment passé ce jour là ?

-J'ai tués toutes les personnes impliqués !voilà ce qui s'est passé !

-C'est ce que tu as répondu à la presse et aux flics,mais je veux savoir la vérité !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !dit Magalie.

-Eh bien toi non plus ce ne sont pas tes affaires !franchement,pas étonnant que tu te fait renvoyé de partout où tu passe

Magalie fut choquer par son comportement,elle se leva.

-Très bien !dit elle.Si c'est ce que tu pense de moi,alors je n'ai plus aucunes raison de faire équipe avec toi !je me demande comment des gens peuvent être ami,ou bien être avec toi !

Elle partis,laissant Isami seul,tremblant de froid à cause de ment osait-elle,il voulait l'attaquer sauvagement,mais d'un autre coté,elle n'avait pas tort.

 **0000000000000000**

Le lendemain,Isami n'allait pas mieux,il se sentait mal,il avait des maux de têtes et il se sentait chaud,il tenta de se lever pour aller en cours,mais une main l'empêcha et le força à se recoucher.

-Nii-chan...

-Chut...Isami,tu n'est pas en état de sortir,dit Takumi.Repose-toi,je reviens tout à l'heure m'occupper de toi.

Après lui avoir remis les couvertures,il partis de l'appartement,Isami replongea à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

 **000000000000000000**

Takumi se sentait extrêmement inquiet,son petit frère était brûlant de fièvre et lui était au C10,pour une réunion importante,il savait qu'en tant que membre,c'était une lourde responsabilité,mais en tant que frère,c'était autre chose,il venait de revenir de l'appartement pour s'assurer qu'Isami aille bien.

-Isami ?je suis rentrée et...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit son petit frère suffoquait et respirait fortement,il était en sueur.Son premier réflexe sera de se précipité chez son frère.

-Isami !répond-moi !à l'aide !cria Takumi.Isami !reste avec moi !aidez moi !à l'aide !

Il vit Yukihira arrivé avec Megumi derrière,cet dernière pris son télephone et appella une ambulance,elle arriva quelque minute plus tard,il transporta Isami dans une civière et fut emmenez à l'hopital,accompagnée de Takumi.

 **000000000000**

Takumi était dans une salle d'attente,attendant un médecin dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonne nouvelle,quand il vit un personne avec une blouse blanche arrivé devant lui.

-Faite-vous partis de la famille d'Isami Aldini ?demanda le médecin.

-C'est mon petit-frère !répondit Takumi.

-Votre frère va bien,répondit le médecin.Il souffre par contre d'hypothermie,ceci a provoqué une forte fièvre,heureusement,il va mieux,mais il va devoir resté ici encore 1 jour.

Après avoir remercié le docteur,Takumi se précipita dans la chambre d'Isami,mais fut stoppé par une jeune fille,d'un seul coup,sa colère monta.

-Toi !cria Takumi.Qu'as-tu fait à mon petit frère !

-Écoute !répondit elle.La seul personne à blâmer,c'est lui !j'ignorais qu'il ne savait pas nager !et j'ignorais qu'il avait peur de l'eau !

-Mon petit frère a souffert toutes sa vie !répliqua Takumi.Et ce n'est pas une personne comme toi qui va bousiller son avenir !

Après avoir dit ça,Takumi partit dans la chambre de son frère.

 _-Ces deux là me cachent quelque chose...mais quoi ?j'en sait rien_ ,pensa Magalie.

 **00000000000000**

Magalie attendit patiement que Takumi parte pour rendre visite à Isami,il fallait qu'elle lui parle,c'est important.

-Salut !toqua Magalie à sa porte.Je peux entrer ?

-Oui...,répondit Isami,avec un hochement de tête.

Elle entra calmement.

-Écoute,dit-elle.Je ne vais pas tourer autour du pot,alors je vais te dire franchement,je m'excuse pour hier,tu avais raison !ça ne me regarde pas ta vie privée,ni la mienne d'ailleurs.

Elle fit une pause.

-Mais bon !toi et moi,nous ne sommes pas fait pour être coéquipiers.

-Tu as raison,répondit Isami.La preuve hier.

-Ouais...c'est pour ça qu'à la place,disons que nous somme...associés !

-A...associés ?demanda Isami.

-Oui !qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?demanda Magalie en tendant la main.

-D'accord !dit Isami en lui serrant la main.Nous sommes associés !

 **Alors ?qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


End file.
